Munchy's Sinking Feeling/Transcript
Ernest: "Munchy's Sinking Feeling" (A triumphant theme plays and a toy boat is shown sailing in the water, attached to a small rope.) Munchy: Smooth waters ahead, Captain! (makes wind noises) Watch out for pirates! Full speed ahead! Walter: (approaching with his recycling boat) Easy. Easy, now. (Peanut, Jelly and Pinch are out walking when Jelly spots..) Jelly: Huh? I don't think Munchy sees the recycling boat. Peanut: I don't think the recycling boat sees Munchy! Pinch: (covering her eyes) I don't think I'll watch. Peanut: Look out, Munchy! Jelly: Stop! Look out! (sound of clunk and boat shattering) Munchy: (observing the pieces) My boat! Walter: Sorry. Really, really sorry. I'll get ya' a new one. Munchy: Thank you, but I don't want a new one. My dad chewed me that boat special. I've had it since I was born. Walter: (picking up a bunch of toys) Would you like some of these toys the Snootie Poodles threw out? They toss out bushels of 'em every morning. Munchy: (as Peanut, Jelly and Pinch approach) No thank you. I think I'll just go home now. Jelly: We're sorry, Munchy. (Munchy starts to walk away, then stops.) Peanut: Yeah. We know you loved that boat. Pinch: It's no wonder you're starting to cry. Munchy: Cry? No, not me! Never! Babies cry. Wimps cry. I--I'm too big for crying. Maybe I'll see you guys sometime. I gotta go. (He walks away.) Jelly: We can't let him be this sad! Peanut: So what can we do? Jelly: Well, there must be a hundred ways to cheer him up. Hmm. Maybe we can give him something to replace his boat. Like a rock, or a leaf, or... (gasps) Your Bucky Space Beaver doll! Peanut: Bucky Spacebeaver action figure! (Jelly grabs for it.) Huh?! (grabbing back) A-and I'm keeping him! Jelly: Munchy'll just play with him for a while! Peanut: (holding on to the doll) No! Pinch: I know how you feel, Peanut. I have a favorite doll too. Peanut: Bucky Spacebeaver is not a doll! He's an action figure! Pinch: What's the difference? Peanut: (as a heroic theme plays) He's the fearless conquerer of distant galaxies and unknown asteroids! Jelly: And right now, Munchy needs to play with him! You could share it for a little while, couldn't you? Peanut: I could? Yeah, I guess I could. (He hands the doll to Jelly.) Jelly: (running off) Munchy, wait up? (Peanut frowns.) Pinch: (approaching Peanut and putting a hand on his shoulder) Jelly's right, Peanut. No matter what it takes to make Munchy feel better, you, I mean, we, should do it. Peanut: (nonchalant) Yeah, I guess. Pinch: Ask yourself this, Peanut-- what would Bucky Spacebeaver do if a friend really needed his help? Peanut: Munchy, Jelly, wait for us! We wanna help! (Walter Raccoon watches the scene as everyone tries to help Munchy. They head for the Otter family houseboat.) Peanut: (inside a box decorated like a rocket ship) Okay, Munchy. Pretend I'm trapped up here on this damaged space station. So you and Bucky Spacebeaver have to come and rescue me. Munchy: I sure wish some superhero could have rescued my boat. (sitting down and putting down the doll) Bucky doesn't feel like going into space right now. Pinch: (holding a tray of cookies shaped like fish) Have a happy fish cookie, Munchy. Whenever I eat a happy fish cookie, I feel like smiling. Munchy: (taking the cookie) I used to eat cookies when I played with my boat. (sets down the cookie) Right now, I'm not so hungry. (Peanut and Pinch shrug. Scene change-- Pinch heads inside the houseboat.) Pinch: Jelly? Making Munchy happy is going to be harder than we thought. Jelly: Don't worry, Pinch. When Munchy sees this, he'll bust out laughing. (She presents Butter, who is decorated as a clown.) Butter: Tee hee hee hee. Jelly: Show Pinch what we've been practicing. Butter: Hee hee hee. Hee hee hee. (walks up to Pinch and squirts in the face with water from her bottle) Pinch: Aaahh! Butter: (exiting the houseboat) Funny, funny! Pinch: Uh huh, great. You give that a try. But just in case that doesn't work, I'm going for help. (She leaves. Butter walks to Munchy and taps him on the shoulder.) Jelly: Butter wants to do a trick I showed her. Okay, Butter! Butter: Funny, funny! (She does a handstand. Peanut and Jelly giggle unconvincingly.) Peanut: Wow, that's a big laugh. Jelly: (speaking at the same time as Peanut) Funny clown! Munchy: One time I played that my boat took a whole circus across the ocean. Butter: (standing on her head) Not funny? (Munchy shakes his head and starts to walk away.) Peanut and Jelly: Munchy? Peanut: I've got an idea. Hey, Munchy, how about a real fun game of catch. '' (He removes a ball from the pretend spaceship and throws it at Munchy, but Munchy doesn't even try to catch it. It just bounces off his chest.)'' Munchy: I don't feel like catch. (turns his back on Peanut) Peanut: Nothing's working. Jelly: Pinch went to get Flick. Maybe he can help. Flick: (from offscreen) Hey, Munchy! (approaches quickly, panting for breath) I hear that... Munchy: Not me. I'm not crying. That's for sure. I'm not. (sniffles slightly) Butter: (approaching Flick) Tee hee hee hee! Flick: (picking Butter up and placing her on his head) Hey! How do you like my clown hat? Butter: Tee hee hee hee. Munchy: Yeah. Funny. Flick: Munchy, speaking of hats, hear's a joke. Why did the turkey cross the road? Munchy: He was looking for his boat? Flick: Na-a-ah! The turkey crossed the road... Jelly: ...to prove he wasn't chicken! Flick: (looks irritated, but decides to let it go) Yeah! To prove he wasn't chicken! '' (He places his hands to the side of head and laughs wildly, then falls on the ground clutches himself laughing.)'' Munchy: Oh. Then where was his boat? Jelly: We're just making him sadder. Flick: He hasn't heard my best one yet! (gets up and runs back to Munchy) Hey, Munch-- here's one you'll love. Why didn't anyone take the school bus to school? Munchy: I don't know. Why didn't anyone take the school bus to school? Flick: Because it wouldn't fit through the door! Ha ha ha ha ha! I quack myself up! Ha ha. Oh, that's even funnier! I quack myself up! A ha, t'cha! I'm a duck, get it?! A ha ha, ha ha ha... (drumroll, Flick places his hands in his head and looks sad.) Tough crowd. Pinch: (counting on her fingers) Games don't work, clowns don't work, jokes don't work. Well, bad jokes don't work. Nothing works. Peanut and Jelly: Hmm... Jelly: Well, Munchy likes funny songs. Peanut: You're a genius, Jelly! (walks over to Munchy) Hey, Munchy! ~Laugh it Out~ ' Peanut' (Hey, Munchy!) When you need a giggle Give a little wiggle How you gonna pout, waddlin' about? Jelly Try a little wobble Shakin' like a blobble Take the way you're feelin' and laugh it out Jelly, Flick and Pinch Go to where the giggles grow, deep down inside Never knew a hee-hee-ho-ho-ho Ya' had to hide Flick Flappin' like a duck-o Make you wanna chuckle What's a day without flippin' like a trout? Jelly, Flick and Pinch Feelin' really doofy, get a little goofy Take the way you're feelin' and laugh it out Waddle wobble, waddle wiggle Twirlin' like a whirly-giggle Take the way you're feeling and laugh it out Tada! Munchy (I used to sing songs to my boat.) Pinch: He's gonna cry. Peanut: Hey, Munchy, you don't wanna cry. You wanna laugh. Flick: Yeah. Turn that geezer frown upside-down. Munchy: What frown? I'm laughing. Eh. Now will everybody just excuse me please? (walks away) Pinch: Everything we do just makes him sadder and sadder. Jelly: Then we've gotta do something we haven't thought of yet. Let's noodle! Pinch: Great idea! Butter: Noodle, noodle! (The Noodle Dance sequence begins. Peanut stands still for just a couple of seconds and then starts dancing.) Noodle, noodle, do the Noodle Dance Flick: I've got it! A tickle machine! (funky techno music plays as Flick imagines his idea) (Munchy giggles uncontrollably as the machine tickles him, fantasy sequence ends) Jelly: Where do we get one, Flick? Flick: Uh. Hey, I'm an idea guy. You all can work out the details. Peanut: That's a pretty big detail, Flick. Flick: (walking over to the pretend spaceship and sitting down) Yeah, okay, you're right. Pinch: Flick, you're a genius! Flick: I always thought so, up 'til now. Pinch: But you are. That box. It's just what we need. Flick: It is? Pinch: Sure. We could use it to build Munchy a big new boat. (She imagines Munchy sailing out at sea on a big new boat.) Peanut: (as the fantasy is shown) That box is cardboard, Pinch. I'm afraid it'd get soggy and sink. (The boat is shown sinking.) Munchy: Whoa, oh! (fantasy sequence ends) Pinch: Hmm. (imagines new idea) Then we get a special waterproof paint and paint it all over the box. (sequence ends) Peanut: Great idea! Do we have any waterproof paint? Pinch: Nope, sorry. But look at Munchy now! (Munchy is just now picking up the Bucky Spacebeaver doll.) Pinch: He's got the Bucky Spacebeaver doll. Peanut: (crossing his arms) It's an action figure! Jelly: (putting her hand on Peanut's shoulder) Rigght. And I know how we can cheer him up! (poking Peanut in the face) Peanut, you really want to cheer him up, right? Peanut: Well, yeah. Jelly: So it's okay? You're with me? Peanut: (throwing up his hands) Sure, if it makes Munchy happy. (Jelly walks over to Munchy.) Jelly: Isn't Bucky Spacebeaver great? Munchy: Uh yeah, kinda. Jelly: You can keep him for as long as you want! Right, Peanut? Peanut: What?! (rubs the back of his head) Well, okay. As long as "as long as he wants" isn't that long. Jelly: Bucky Spacebeaver's better than any old boat. He won't break, he won't sink, he can be your new favorite toy! Peanut: (rushing over) Wait! Jelly: Take it! Keep him! Have fun! Peanut: (clutching his head) Oh no. I don't think I can do this! Pinch: (walking up to Jelly) Jelly, this isn't going to work. Jelly: How come? (The "camera" briefly shows Peanut wearing a big wobbling frown, as if he's going to cry.) Pinch: Because now Peanut's gonna cry. Jelly: You're right. Now we've got two people to try to make happy. Pinch: (rubbing her right eye) All this sadness is making me feel like crying. (She does, then there is a ding sound effect and she smiles.) There. I feel much better. Jelly: Wow. Maybe that'll work for Munchy and Peanut! (walking over to Munchy) Go ahead and cry. (walks over to Peanut) It's okay! Peanut: (shaking his head) Not me. (pokes himself in the chest) I'm not gonna cry. (points to Munchy) Are you? Munchy: Not me. (puts his arms to the side and adopts a fierce look) Crying is for babies. Peanut: (eyes closed and finger pointing) Yeah! Big kids don't cry. (He crosses his arms.) Munchy: (crossing his arms too) No crying! Never! Peanut and Munchy: Hmph! (They give each other a look as if coming to an agreement. They then turn face forward and bawl their eyes out. They embrace, then stop crying. Both get looks of surprise, then smile. They release each other.) Peanut: Hey, I feel better! Munchy: Yeah, me too. Much better. Pinch: Sometimes you just have to let your sad feelings out. Peanut: I guess when ya' have to cry, ya' have to cry. Munchy: Yeah. (closes his eyes and smiles, points to himself) Even big guys like me. Peanut: Even anyone. Hey, Munchy, you can play with my Bucky Spacebeaver for as long as you want. Munchy: (holding out the doll) But he's your favorite. Peanut: Yeah. Munchy: You would share your favorite toy with me for as long as I want. Peanut: It would be okay. I'm not sad anymore. Munchy: (frowning) Well, I'm still sad about losing my boat, (smiles) but not too sad. Here. (hands back the doll) You wanna play catch? Peanut: Sure! Munchy: Come on! (They race away. Scene change. The two play catch with the ball seen earlier and giggle.) Peanut: I've got it! Here you go, Munchy! Flick: (who is watching with the others) I still think my tickle machine would have worked. Walter: (running towards the group) Oh, there you are, laddie. Been lookin' for you from the recycle boat to Babblberry Hill. (holds out Munchy's boat, ding sound effect) Here. Munchy: My boat! Walter: Yep. Felt really bad when I caused that shipwreck. So I fished all the pieces out of the lake and fixed her up. Peanut: Wow. It looks good as new. Munchy: Thank you so much, Mr. Raccoon. Walter: My pleasure. (pats him on the head) Next time, we've both gotta be more careful. Munchy: Aye aye, sir. Hey, would Bucky Spacebeaver like a boat ride? Peanut: Would he? Full speed ahead! (Scene change. The Otter family is out on the deck of the houseboat late at night, just before bedtime.) Jelly: It makes me sad to think we were just making Munchy sadder. Peanut: How sad? Jelly: Well, I'm not gonna cry about it. Peanut: Go ahead. You'll feel better. Ernest: The truth is, sometimes I cry. Opal: Grown-ups do, you know. All right, Butter, it's time for bed. Butter: (crossing her arms) No bed. Peanut: Uh oh. Ya' think she's gonna cry? Jelly: Quick! Get the tickle machine! (She and butter race over to Butter and they tickle her.) Peanut and Jelly: Tickle tickle tickle. Ticky ticky ticky. (The music from the tickle machine fantasy sequence plays. Everyone laughs. During the closing credits, instrumentals of "When Are We Gonna Get There?" and "Laugh it Out" play.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts